Visual voicemail (VVM) is a user friendly application that adds a visual aspect to managing voicemail messages. Visual voicemail may enable users to manage voicemail messages in an order of their choice, e.g., in a user-selected order rather than a sequential order. However, VVM may place greater demand on the limited processing capacity of user devices and may consume additional bandwidth that may reduce VVM system performance.